The present invention relates to a throttle cushion for use in portable power-driven machine such as chain saws, grass trimmers and so forth.
Such a portable power-driven machine is known as having an internal combustion engine, a throttle actuating rod for actuating the throttle valve and a trigger pivotally mounted on a handle bar and engageable with the throttle actuating rod to operate the latter. In this type of machine, the trigger lever and the associated end of the throttle actuating rod are not mechanically connected to each other, from the view point of prevention of vibration at the engaging portions of these members, particularly during idling of the engine.
When, however, the trigger is pulled by a finger to accelerate the engine, the trigger is brought into contact with the throttle actuating rod so that the vibration of the internal combustion engine is directly transmitted to the operator's finger thus imparting an unpleasant feeling.